


Assassins of Voltron

by LilithPyrocryo13



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean elves, Alternate Universe, Angst, Assassins AU, Character Death, Dark Fantasy, Fantasy, Gen, Magic, Monsters, Multi, Original Character(s), Slow Burn, Tags will be updated as the story progresses, inspired by two animes, mainly add the warning if it is that graphic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-10-29 11:33:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10853139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithPyrocryo13/pseuds/LilithPyrocryo13
Summary: Lance sets off to Altea in the hopes of convincing the King to end poverty in his home village but failed to pass through the guards as he did not have any papers to enter the kingdom and all his money was stolen by a thief.He eventually joined an assassination group known as Voltron Force, who are part of the Revolutionary Army their leader formed after it was taken over by the Galrans, to bring back Altea as it once was. There, he learns the cruel reality of how the kingdom fell to madness, how despite being experienced killers understand taking lives is wrong and can’t be undone, and how they must put an end to it.This is a story of an assassination group who plans to overthrow the King and end his tyranny.





	1. Not All it Seems

**Author's Note:**

> This is an inspiration of Akame Ga Kill and Garo, although if anyone has done a similar manner, I by no means did not see nor know about it. I thought I was the only one who had this in mind but alas, we all share similar ideas.
> 
> They are in their canon ages. Edit: Just found out about Allura's age so.
> 
> Will there be explicit content? Well, they are implied but overall no since this is about a kingdom already fallen to madness and I am not comfortable writing about it especially non-con. Keep in mind, it is implied.
> 
> Some of my fan art will be included sometime this century. Once I'm halfway to the end, it will no longer be private.

_Like many of those before them rotting away from the war, there are kingdoms plagued by their own demise or betrayal from their own allies. Even a peaceful kingdom such as Altea, who stood for thousands of years, was brought down to its knees by their once ally, the Galrans, and corruption spread like wildfire as its citizens suffered in this hellish land._

_With the success of defeating his once ally, the king of Daibazaal, Zarkon, took over by eliminating King Alfor'and his royal bloodline. There were no survivors. Under his rule, the citizens were forced to live in poverty and were tortured before brought to executions for crimes they did not commit. Many fled and lay low outside of the kingdom. Others joined the Empire as the darkness consumed within them. Arus has now been colonized and recognized as a piece of Daibazaal since then._

_No one knows what caused the Galra Empire to do this. Why they did it. Why it came to this. But we know for certain. We will snuff out the darkness. We will rid of the_ _evil that plagued our kingdom._

_We are Voltron Force._

* * *

_The year of 1005_

In the midst of the open field, there was a carriage pulled by horses accompanied by two bodyguards each on opposite sides as they make their way towards their destination, keeping a look out from their surroundings. Although it is a warm and quiet sunny day, there were bandits lurking behind the trees, waiting to strike at any moment and they do not want their passengers placed in danger.

An otherworldly monster who revealed itself from the ground was not what they expected.

The bodyguards could not react in time to draw out their weapons as the beast swung its tail and wallop them away from the carriage, leaving them injured along with the horses panicking. Worried, the passengers took one glance out the window before screaming in fear as the beast headed towards them.

It wasn't until the beast stumbled back suddenly, away from the humans before turning its head to face what attacked it. The passengers too looked out the open window to see where it was facing and a gust of steam lingered from the butt of what appears to be a sort of rifle.

"Brioterrashua, huh?" A sniper in blue revealed nearby spoke, reloading as the beast got back on its feet. His one-way visor scanned it, loading as it searches the threat level from each category it could be under before grinning enthusiastically. "I can deal with a low-level beast."

The beast roared at him, swinging its tail to strike. In a quick motion, the sniper dodged the attack in mid-air before shooting at it, hitting the weak spots his visor found before moving back at a distance. The beast was pushed back inch by inch from the impact, all crying out in pain till one of the nerves struck left it immobilised.

Time slowed down as his mind removed all noise around him, only focusing on the beast in front of him while the rifle charged up until it reached to 75%. "Hasta la later, ugly."

In one single breath, he shot straight to the head, leaving a massive hole with blood gushing out it, almost covering the trees behind the beast before standing up from the ground, watching as the now-dead beast fell to its grace making a rumbling noise that can be heard a mile away and sighed in disappointment. He expected the beast to counter back when it had the chance, considering Brioterrashua are faster by digging back to the ground and would leave their prey blinded as they barely make any sound.

"At least I saved them from getting killed." The sniper shrugged, putting back the rifle in its sling, recharging.

After a few minutes passed, two people got out of the carriage, bit dazed from what transpired before heading towards him. They appear to be from a rich family judging by their clothing and look to be important although the sniper wasn't much interested in that. What mattered is that they're saved and not the monster's next meal. _On the plus side, wow they're quite good looking._

One of the twins spoke, a faint blush appearing, thanking him for saving them when they thought they were goners. The two men, who got back on their feet though still injured, also shown their gratitude. He casually stated it wasn't a big deal and was just doing his job, getting a bit arrogant as the fraternal twins gave him an awed look while the bodyguards gave an 'Oh, he's those kinds of people' look. "Pardon for our rudeness, but may we ask what your name is?"

Cooly, he threw his most charming grin in a proud posture. "The name's Lance. Lance McClain at your service."

"Well, Lance, to show you our gratitude, we would like to give you a reward." On cue, the bodyguard went to the carriage and took out a small bag, filled with money, and handed it to the sniper who told them their safety is what matter. Course the twins insisted anyway, as it is the least they can do.

"By the way," Lance asked, remembering something important. "How far is the kingdom from here?"

The brother of the two pointed towards the road, where the kingdom can be seen from afar and said he's taking the correct path as it takes about almost half an hour to reach. Lance thanked him and jumped in joy, exclaiming, "Can't wait to see what Arus looks like!"

This, of course, made the bodyguards' frown and the twins tipped their head. Does he not know? Surely even an outsider should be informed about the new kingdom. "Do you mean Daibazaal?" 

Now it was his turn to be confused. Did the kingdom rename itself years ago? Asking this, the sister explained that a couple years ago, the new king took over after the previous one passed away, mostly because the king's daughter was too young to hold power so they needed someone from another kingdom to do it, hence the merging, and remade the kingdom to his image. Laws were changed, security is tighter than ever, and there were fewer visitors than before. "I wouldn't go there if I were you, that place reeks of monsters."

"Monsters?"

"People, but they're monsters inside the core." One of the bodyguards looked at the kingdom, a sour expression forming. "It's true the kingdom is nice, but that place... Gives awful vibes."

Lance didn't seem convinced by this. He tells them he appreciated the warning and the reward but he promised his family he needed to speak with the king to rid of poverty back in his home village and won't go back until he fulfilled it.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

When he reached part of the kingdom, he was stunned by its beauty. The streets filled with rich food giving an aroma that makes you feel you're in heaven, folks dancing to music played by performers, and buildings adorned in care. And to top it all off, so many attractive people. Lance was about to flirt with one of the locals had a nagging voice didn't berate him for what he came for.

So he asked if they know where he can meet with the King and gave a wink once given directions. He followed the path and reached Main St 7th, a very active area known to hold festivals, where he spotted the royal guards-All purple and fluffy looking?-allowing a man to enter the other side of the gate before closing. This is going to be a piece of cake.

"Excuse me, gentlemen. May I speak with the King?"

They stated if he needed to speak with him, he has to show them papers in order to enter. This promptly dumbstruck Lance, his grandparents never told him he needed papers to enter as the King always welcomes his people. He shrugged sheepishly, replying he didn't have them with him.

The next thing he knew, the guards threw him out after attempting to sneak his way inside and was yelled he won't be allowed to come back until he has the papers to enter before the doors slammed shut on his face. Lance yelled back over he'll find a way to enter without papers. He shut his mouth when people stared at him.

"Nothing to see here, move along." Today started off on the wrong foot but he's not gonna give up. Sooner or later, he will have to speak with him or his village will worsen. An idea popped when he figured out the only other way to enter is if he joined the army. With determination, he went off to get himself enlisted.

"Rejected?!" The man behind the counter nodded absentmindedly, returning the papers and explained he doesn't fit the criteria. Plus his personality won't make them look good in the public eye. Lance was offended by this, claiming he has slain many beasts along the way to reach to the kingdom and even brought a couple of fangs and claws as evidence which he collects to show off when he gets back. He insisted they must enlist him right away, put him in the fronts to kick the beasts' ass.

They kicked him out, door slamming shut once Lance got off the ground. "Don't underestimate me! I've been training for years and I know what I'm capable of!" Of course, there was no answer. He plopped back to the ground, sighing in defeat and crossed his arms. What's the use? Nobody takes him seriously anyway, especially when he's been told many times that all he does is act like a goof and flirt with others despite contrary belief. His mama always tells him being overconfident doesn't always lead to good things and shouldn't overdo it.

He was startled when a voice behind spoke, "I believe I can help you entering the palace." Lance lean back to take a look and-Sweet motherload-tried so hard not to stare too long. So this is the kingdom! Who knew he wind up with a pretty person! He snapped out of his trance when the young woman tried to get his attention and the first immediate thing was flirting with her, gave some compliments and beamed when she giggled in interest.

Asking what she meant by helping him enter the kingdom, she explained she has a friend who's part of the army and can help him meet up with the King the fastest way. This got Lance feeling hopeful. Things are starting to look bright. Someone kind enough who will gladly help him! Thank the gods whatever they're out there.

"Name's Nyma by the way. How about you treat a lady over a meal?"

Reaching the bar wasn't too far off from where they are since there were many in each section, not just Main St 7th. Inside is what you expect, people drinking and playing what appears to be checkers if that's the name, correct him if he's wrong. After taking their seats, Nyma gulped down the 10th beer, bursting into laughter over some snarky jokes, while Lance gaped at her. This is the first time he's seen someone drink a lot without getting drunk nor vomit. "Man this is the life!" Tipping the waiter to get her more before the sniper faked a cough to draw her attention.

"So are you gonna tell me how this friend of yours will help me speak with the King?"

She hummed in thought, before responding that her friend isn't that easy to convince and would take a while for him to consider. She playfully added he would do some help if there's money involved. Lance gulped at this. "You see, these days you can only convince someone through the means of money. The kingdom may look nice and all, but this place reeks of greed. It's harder to trust people if you don't form an alliance or get them what they want. Which is why the current king set up laws here where money talks."

"I see."

"Now." Looking at him seriously, a complete 180 turn. "I'll ask you this. Why are you here?"

Not always known to keep things to himself unless it's personal, he explained his reason. His village has been struck with poverty 10 years ago, expected to pay the taxes that were ridiculously high, an impossible feat to do due to the jobs they offered were no longer available and had no choice but to lower the amount of food and drink they consume. He couldn't stand seeing his people suffer from the unfair treatment and wanted to do something about it. He gave a fond look when mentioning his family. Despite the circumstances, his family was determined to keep their children happy and honestly, he was grateful to have them. 

A crook of a smile appeared on Nyma's face, seemingly coming to understand his situation. "Well, Lance. I believe you prove yourself to be worthy. No doubt in my mind you'll make a difference."

"You really think so?" She nodded. Lance went through his pockets, pulling out a bag of money and didn't notice the glint in Nyma's eyes before asking if this is enough for her friend. Perfect was what he got.

She took the bag in hand, taking her leave and winked at him with a thumbs up. "I'll make sure to talk to him about it. You'll be part of the army in no time!"

Lance thanked her, in a dumbstruck love face and said he'll be waiting while the bartender raised an eyebrow. He was still radiating, patiently waiting as the hours ticked by. It wasn't until 6 hours later he fell asleep, and the bartender woke him up after everyone left. "Sir, you should be heading home now. It's already closing time and frankly, we have places to go to."

Lance shook his head. "Can't. Promised Nyma I'll be waiting till her friend gets here. I'm gonna be part of the army in no time."

"I don't mean to burst your bubble but she just conned you."

Lance chuckled, he must be joking. There's no way a cute girl like Nyma would ever... Suddenly his eyes shot widened and shrieked as the realisation hit him like a threat-level beast just stomped him. The bartender wasn't impressed, going on that he was naive to trust someone on the first meeting especially at times like this. Lance was about to counter he didn't think she was that kind of person but stopped as his brain processed the events. He turned pale when it clicked.

How could he let this happen!? Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! He fell for it again! She made him out a fool!

Misery plagued as the bartender lead him out the door, sympathising the poor guy. "It was your fault for believing such a story."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Way to go, Lance." He scolded himself, looking through the empty bag while walking aimlessly in the middle of the street. Everyone already went back to their houses and not a soul can be seen but lights to accompany him. "You let your guard down for a pretty lady and what did you get? Conned!" The bag was thrown on the floor and lift his fists up in the air dramatically. "Curse you, pretty lady!" He can already see it, Nyma laughing at him for being an idiot. "Nobody in my countryside lies."

A few hoodlums came out from the corner, asking him to hand over his rifle and would gladly beat him up if he doesn't comply. 

Lance wasn't having it. So he quickly disposed of them and continued walking while the hoodlums groan in pain. He didn't want to resort to violence but he was not over what happened 7 hours ago.

Stopping at a lamppost, he took out his winter jacket to keep himself warm after sitting down near it. Now that he was alone, his mind wandered back to his home village after drifting to sleep; mainly of his family and childhood. Then he recalled the day he left. It was morning, and Lance was preparing for his departure while gathering for supplies. His mother was there, helping him out while his sister played with their dog in the back. "Now, mijo, the road will be long and your travel guides will take you to the kingdom on horses. Make sure you watch your step, be aware of your surroundings, and don't-"

"-Talk to strangers who will stab you in the back," Lance interrupted, earning a stern look from his mother before waving in reassurance. "I know, mama, I can take care of myself just fine."

His mother huffed, muttering that she just wants him to be safe. Lance frowned a little, "Mama, I'll be fine. I promise I'll be back once I speak with the King."

"I know, but it's just... Ever since your father-" She stopped herself, visibly shaken as silence weighed the room. It's been a decade since Lance's father, along with other men, left the village after getting drafted to the war where two kingdoms fought. Although he made a promise that he'll return, his family were distraught when they received the news after a couple of those who survived came back. Lance broke the silence, again assuring her once more and comforted her as both let the tears fall.

After their brief mourning, Lance's older brothers and their kids were waiting outside, along with his uncle and two aunts. "Our little brother has grown up so fast." Luis grinned. "I'm a little jealous you'll get to see Arus without us coming along with you."

"Lucky bastard," Martin added, crossing his arms with a pout. Lance and his older brother, Marco, giggled as Luis scolded his son for the rude comment. Although he's a bit of a troublemaker, Martin had always dreamed of visiting Arus and learn their culture ever since his family read stories about it. So when he heard Lance is heading there, he begged his parents to let him join on his journey, only to be scolded afterwards.

Before he leaves, his mother asked him to wait as she went to their home to retrieve something. Then 5 minutes returned, presenting a small gift to him. Upon inspecting, it appears to be an idol of their god, "Please keep it with you, when the time comes-"

"I sell it." He was smacked in the back of his head by Marco. His mother scolded him for thinking like that, before correcting their deity would protect him from the danger he'll face along his journey.

Although his younger sister wasn't happy with him leaving, she understood and cooly tried to appear calm and collective. Lance knew it was just an act and chuckled when she was caught off guard by his hug. "I'll try to bring some souvenirs on the way back, Veronica."

"Of course." She rolled her eyes, hugging him back. "Promise me you'll come back safely, even if the King rejects."

"Swear on my grave."

After saying goodbyes and tight hugs, Lance sets off to Arus with his travel guides leading the way as he looked back to see his home village one last time.

He was brought back to reality when he noticed a carriage stop near him and heard a conveyor scolding something to the person inside. The other argued he couldn't help it, didn't like seeing people in the streets who are houseless.

Lance watched as the door opened, revealing a boy around his age. All formally dressed and oh, another important rich figure. What are the odds! He sarcastically thought. The boy introduced himself as Arvin, giving this warm radiation and genuinely offered if he didn't have a place, he can stay at his house.

He gave him a suspicious look, clearly no longer trusting anyone at the moment before turning down his offer as he didn't have any money with him. Arvin insisted regardless. "You better accept the offer, kid." The conveyor said. "He wouldn't leave those who are in need of shelter." Lance thought for a moment, it certainly would be alright now that he doesn't have to sleep outside. Better than nothing I guess.

After accepting the offer, Arvin took him in; chatting away as the carriage resumed driving. Upon seeing their house, Lance was impressed by their sense of style and the historical items displayed. He was grateful for the Colvin family for letting him stay the night, pleased to know they're nice enough for him to gain a little trust.

"So you wanted to speak with the King to save your village by ridding poverty..." Mr Colvin, Arvin's father, hummed, processing all of this as he sipped his tea. "But you weren't able to enter and wanted to join the army in the hopes of seeing him."

"That is correct."

The man leant back, seemingly understanding now clear. What a humble young lad, thinking of his people before him. While he certainly believes he can make a difference, it might not be best as the kingdom is currently declaring war on three races. Each has their own kingdoms and the King plans to conquer all three. If he must, he would be sent to the frontiers to fight against them.

This didn't sit well with him, Lance wouldn't mind fighting beasts but other races? "I... Would be prepared for that."

The man cracked a smile. His wife, Mrs Colivin, asked if he travelled alone to get here. He originally did have company, more like travel guides to take him to Arus but they were ambushed by some bandits that separated them and his own horse ran off, never to be seen again. The only thing he had with him was a map, and since then travelled alone by foot. He fought beasts along the day, stop by inns to take a nap before continuing his journey. Even made money but his earnings were 'stolen' by a thief who conned him. A bit antsy about that.

"Well, it happens. Arvin, my boy, will you show Lance to his room?"

After the sniper was dragged off, Mr Colvin looked back towards their bodyguards, gleaming, "Take care of the trash will you" as he points towards the barn. The bodyguards tensed, nodding before excusing themselves.

Placing his rifle to the side, Lance sat down on the bed, looking out the window to admire the moon. Things went by so fast. First, he finally made it to Daibazaal, then was kicked out from entering the gates, followed by being rejected from enlisting the army, and last but not least, was conned by a pretty lady. Sure it was half bad but in the end was worth it. He'll thank them once he leaves in two mornings.

The next day, Lance was forced to tag along with Arvin and his bodyguards. While he had seen his nieces so enthusiastic about things they like, he was surprised to see Arvin buying things that are considered cute and overall pretty, not that he was against it. "Never seen someone who blows up their parent's money that fast."

"He just likes pretty things, honestly he should buy things only boys like."

Lance chuckled nervously, thinking back to his time wanting some products for his skin, which was understanding to many, including some fancy jewels. He wasn't laughed at necessarily by anyone but knew they snicker behind his back. There's nothing wrong for a guy to like pretty things or cares about their well-being you ignorant dense s- "Anyway, look above you."

He did what he was told, and what Lance see's stunned him. There it was, the heart of Daibazaal. "The palace! Is this where the King lives? Watching over his people?" The palace was covered all in many shades of violet with golden marvel, a banner of the symbol downed from the main towers on the front, and if squinting hard enough, a waterfall flowing from the ends of the palace.

Making sure no one was around or watching them, the bodyguard leant in and whispered, "It's true there is a King but not what you believe to be good. He is strict with his people, giving no mercy to those who stand against him. But there are two who are worse than him. The ones who are working in the shadows... The ones who bring misery to this kingdom... Is the prince and prime minister themselves. The ringleaders that's causing the kingdom to go to war with the three races."

The man placed a hand over his mouth to prevent Lance from making an outrage. If anyone heard them, they will be put into question and get their heads rolled off. Lance clenched his fists. So that's why his village is suffering from poverty. All because this kingdom wants to conquer all three kingdoms. No wonder Mr Colvin said the army will have to fight against them. He was let go when the coast was cleared.

"Also there's other guys like them." Pointing the wall where there were many on the wanted list, one of the main three had a higher price, unlike the rest. "Voltron Force?"

The guard nodded, "They were named after our great guardian Voltron, where thousands of years ago protected the kingdoms from ferocious beasts as big as a mountain. Quite an unfitting name for them. They are assassins who work in the night, only going after those who are wealthy and in power. I'd be on guard if you encounter one of them." Great. Now he has to worry another. He stared back at the posters, specifically the one in the middle. Something about that one gives him a sense of dread and sorrow. His thoughts were interrupted when the bodyguard notified he should help the others carry something, which leads Lance dumbstruck of the size and felt sorry for the other two carrying that thing, struggling so much. "What the hell is inside there?!"

Soon night fell and Lance plopped to the bed exhausted, all that carrying of presents sure did tire him. Not that he wasn't against it, but boy even he wouldn't buy _that_ much. No matter. It was gonna be a big day tomorrow, he'll be enlisting the army in no time after earning some money. Although he couldn't place it, he felt a bad feeling about it. Unsure why. Whatever, it's just his anxiety talking.

In the middle of the night, Mrs Colvin walked down the hallways carrying a journal, reading over the pages with a fond smile. "Now let see what we should write. I should get a new hobby sometime." Her movement halted abruptly and fear settled on her. There were no bodyguards around and the place is empty. Breath hitched from the sudden chill. She wasn't alone. There was someone inside. She was about to react when everything turned black as something heavy hit her side of the head, swiftly smashing her skull through like it was nothing as blood splattered the polished windows.

The body fell back, blood leaked and staining the carpet. "It's not personal, ma'dam." A rough voice filled the empty halls, the light glimmered at their direction to reveal an assassin with a V emblem on their chest plate and a war hammer gripped in their right. "It's just business."

As if sensing something dreadful has happened, Lance went wide awake before kicking off the bed sheets and sprinted down the hallways. A mantra of 'No' playing in his head. "No way! They can't be here!" He halted immediately, slowly turning his head and eyes widened in shock.

Out in the window, there were wires in all directions, all glimmering under the moon and there they were. Five figures shrouded in what appears to be armour, minus the one in lavender, standing on top of them. All eyes looking down. He remembered what the guard told him earlier, that there is an assassin group that works at night coming after the wealthy and in power. That they call themselves... "Voltron Force," he scowled.

A bunch of guards came out and Lance was debating over what he should do. Should he help them? Or keep Arvin and his family from harm?

"There are three guards, Shiro," the green assassin spoke, looking at him after scanning the area through the tablet. "One is currently inside the building. All fully armed. What are your orders?"

The black assassin gazed below, eyes flaring with murderous intent. "Eliminate every single one of them. No survivors." He landed on the ground with ease, with the lavender assassin joining. The guard told his men to not touch Shiro, as his weapon can slice anything in half although it was a little too late when one of them charged.

With a swift movement, Shiro tore the man apart while Lavender threw what appears to be shards at the other. Although they weren't deep, the man choked out blood as markings appear on his skin. It was no doubt they struck him with poison. "Huh... To think I was one of them... Guess I deserved that."

"What are they?!" The remaining guard cried out, making his escape before they can get him. "They aren't humans! They're-" He was not able to finish his sentence as a blade strike through his neck, decapitating him as the head fell and rolled away with the body spamming as blood gushed out before finally becoming still.

The red assassin cleaned out his blade, looking down at the corpse scoffing. "Running away from the enemy where death is certain. How pathetic." Green responded that's what you normally do, realistically speaking but the other just narrowed his eyes.

Lance backed away from the window, shaking from what he witnessed. They killed them. They killed them without hesitation! It was as if there's no mercy. He gritted his teeth. They won't get away with this! The sniper sprinted down the hallway, searching for Arvin or any of his family to prevent them from their doom. "I won't let anyone die!"

One other side of the building, Mr Colvin struggles to escape from one of the assassin's grasp, asking why they are doing this. "You and your family have committed awful things in this household, Colvin," The yellow assassin snarled, tightening his grip little by little. "People like you disgust me."

"Please!" the man breathed. "I have a son!"

That, however, did not matter to him. "Don't worry about that, your son will join you once my friends' take care of him." This shocked the man, wailing if he had any mercy. If he can see what his expression was, is that Yellow was smirking coldly. "You have no idea." With one last breath, the man slumped before placed down on the cold floor.

"This way, kid!" The fourth guard yelled, leading Arvin away from the bloodbath and heading towards the barn from the back but were soon stopped when Shiro appeared from the sky. He moved the boy away before bringing out his weapon. "Stay back, you monster!"

"Target." Was the only thing he said, before swooping down as the man shoot at him, none of them damaging him before slicing him in half. Arvin stumbled back, tried to move but Shiro was above him and rose his arm high as fear flickered in his eyes. His attack was stumped when a laser hit him, which didn't phase him before turning to see Lance defending Arvin and pointed the rifle at him. "Move out the way, kid. You are not our target."

Lance gripped the trigger as it reloaded. "You say that but you'll kill an innocent kid?" He expected this man to give a smart-ass remark or a poor excuse but he was taken by surprise when he monotonously said that was the plan with a neutral face, at least from the sounds of it, which was not the kind of response he had in mind. Still, he refuses to move.

Green was far from them, finding the scene amusing while both Red and Lavender mused over the sniper digging his own grave before leaving and mentioned they'll be waiting for them when the mission is over. She heard Red groaning in annoyance when Lavender was babbling on about their boss in an affectionate tone, giggling when he said he didn't want to hear her gushing. "You're just jealous because you haven't found the one."

"What did I miss?" Green was startled and looked up to see Yellow who just came back from his duty. "Dammit, Hunk! Can you not sneak up on me without getting a heads up?"

Hunk apologised, didn't mean to scare her like that, sheepishly scratching the back of his head. Green sighed before pointing the scene where Lance and Shiro are now clashing, trying to take the other down. "Holy Deus! That sniper can keep up."

"You think the guy would give up without a scratch, but he had the audacity to face Shiro head on like a fool. That takes some serious guts to fight the most famous wanted assassin in all of the Galra Empire." It's true, it's a risky move that gives certain death but the way Lance didn't falter, putting others before him, and all fear diminished like it first came was admirable. It was almost so... So... **_Stupid_**. "He's gonna die, Pidge."

"Killing people is wrong! I don't understand why you are doing this? Is this all about the money?!" Shiro snorted at that, honestly, this kid has no idea what he's getting into. Since he didn't comply nor moved, Shiro had no choice but consider him an enemy. Showed no mercy and almost struck him down had he not protected himself with his rifle, which should've broken in half. Lance claimed his father forged it with one of the high-level beasts he and his uncle fought years ago before giving it to him as a gift, pretty impressive he might say. Still, Shiro had a mission and wasn't inclined to ignore it.

He flies high, locking down on Lance before swooping and the sniper retaliated by locking up at him as well, trying to find a way to attack but he was coming down too fast and Lance had no idea how to stop him. If he moved out of the way, he'll just swoop back in to finish them. He's really screwed. There's no alternate way.

"Hold your horses, Shiro." The man was pulled back by Pidge's wires hooking both wings through clawed metal fingers, face-planting comically in the ground and surprised at the action before asking why she stopped him. Pidge explained they should simply tell him the truth as he doesn't appear to be a bad guy, just caught in their mission at the wrong time. Shiro was about to protest until Hunk spilt it.

"Um... I don't mean to sound like I'm mad or anything. Well more like shocked and totally have no clue what happened that set Shito off but," he inhaled, letting out an exhale before pointing at Arvin. "That kid is a sadistic lowlife and we have to stop him and his family from hurting people!"

Lance scoffed. "What kind of nonsense is that?! You're telling me you came into his house, murdering his family in cold blood, all because they hurt people? I'm not buying it."

"It's the truth!" Pidge argued. "His family has been murdering innocent people for years, and those people knew but did nothing to stop them!"

"How would I believe it if there's no evidence?! I'm not letting you kill him over something he didn't do!"

"You say that," Shiro spoke in a low octave, freezing everyone. He turned towards the barn and kicked the door opened. "But can you still side with him after seeing this?"

What lies behind the doors, was the most horrifying scene Lance has ever seen in his lifetime. There were corpses dangling in the ceiling, all missing their limbs, dried streaks of blood all over the place, others locked behind bars where they starved to death, and the worst of all is, they were rotting for _years_. Lance almost threw up while Hunk and Pidge looked away. "You wanted evidence, kid. Now you know the truth."

Seeing they were distracted, Arvin decided to sneak his way out, only to be reeled back like a fish when Pidge caught him with her clawed wires. She did, however, not pierced through his skin. "You're not going anywhere, punk!"

"Don't listen to them! I didn't know of this I swear!"

The wires tightened threateningly, "Quit lying out of this mess and tell him the truth! You were planning to kill him!"

"Would you believe them or me who saved you, Lance!?"

He's lying, right? This can't be real. Arvin is innocent, he would never hurt... A cracked voice broke his trance, and Lance's breath hitched what he saw. A young woman, around his age, all bruised up with a lot of blood spots, standing behind a cell with terror in her eyes. "That boy... He killed them! His family lured us to their home, sheltering us before they sent us here and be tortured one by one." Then quiet sobs followed. "They showed no remorse. Laughed as they all died!"

Then all took a spiralled turn when Arvin revealed his true colours. "So what if I did!" Then as if the dam crumbled, released a malicious smile. There was no kindness. No remorse. No regrets. Just pure malicious. "You are nothing but commoners who make this world miserable than it should be! Inferior to those in power! A waste from Deus's creations! I can treat whoever I want, whenever I want! None of you deserves any happiness! You all deserve to rot you tainted filthy animals!" A cackle, then more until he was howling.

"I enjoy murdering unsuspecting visitors! It's so much better than doing all that boring political stuff! And the fun part is that they don't know what they're walking into until it was all too late!" Pointing to Lance. "You could've been one of them, McClain! We were so eager to give you the same fate until they showed up!"

And for the first time since he was a child, Lance was left speechless. Everything felt so surreal. He cut off all the noises around him. This boy, this boy in front of him who brought him to his home for shelter. Who was energetic and beaming. Who looked so naive. Who showed _kindness_. Was nothing but an illusion. Uncaring with a dark aura emitting. Manipulating into thinking he's a good person. And the worst of all, he planned to torture him from the start. It was a sickening feeling.

"In the end, he's just like his parents." Hunk's gaze softens in sadness. It's truly a shame to see young people corrupted by the Empire's influence but there was nothing they can do about it. Once you taste corruption, you can't go back. "Sorry for stopping you, Shiro."

Shiro shook his head, saying it's fine and should just kill him. Right when he raised his arm midway as he took a step, Lance stopped him in his tracks. Shiro glared at him, "Don't tell me you still side with him after what we showed you."

But Lance ignored him, face darkened as he reached for his rifle. "No." He pointed the gun towards the insane boy in front them who was still laughing and Lance saw nothing but red. His mind only filled with images he saw from the barn, and it served nothing but boiling with rage.

" _I'll_ kill him."

In an instant, he shot straight to the chest, which caused enough force to push Arvin off his feet as blood leaked out of his mouth. Arvin stared down from the impact, revealing a hole that dried up his insides and couldn't feel any beating before it hit him with realisation. His heart was crushed to smithereens.

The last thing he saw was Lance's cold eyes.

A thud was heard afterwards, then ragged breathing.

While Shiro was stunned from what transpired, Hunk and Pidge were impressed. Even though the sniper has told them killing people is wrong, he dropped his morality right then and there without a second thought and proceeded to kill the guy responsible for the deaths of those people who suffered at the hands of his corrupted family. It's like his mind went blank and the only thing he can think was 'kill.' Not many people they met would do that since they still believe there's good in them and Lance is definitely one of those people.

Even though he could've defended him, he won't forgive others for their wrongdoing. Even if it means killing them. Hunk and Pidge know too well of that thought.

Lance went back to the barn and proceeded to release the prisoner, extending his arms to catch her as she slumped down. "It's okay. I got you."

She was about to say something when she coughed harshly, blood leaking down her mouth and Lance panicked. Pidge came by to check, telling him to lean back a bit away from her before leaning down.

Upon examining the young woman, Pidge found what's causing her weakened state. "What that sadistic family gave her was hemlock." She showed the diary Hunk found from the household, revealing the making of it and the details of those infected. "They've used this to drug them and write down the effects of them. Right now it's on the last stage where her respiratory system will shut down."

Lance asked if there's anything they can do to save her, a cure but the three could only look down at the ground in response and that made his heart sink.

"I'm sorry," Pidge spoke quietly. "There's nothing we can do to save her. There's no known cure for that poison they gave her."

The young woman stirred a bit, surprising the four. She shouldn't be moving since she's paralysed.

"You showed that son of a bitch who's boss. Serves them right." She was chuckling, though that caused her to cough a bit more. The sniper told her not to push herself too much but she wasn't inclined to do so. She knew she was gonna die eventually, and she wanted to show her gratitude.

"After all the shit I went through... I will not die in vain... Knowing someone like you... Would rid of the corruption." Her eyes faded and smiled softly. "Thank you... For avenging us..."

After a couple minutes passed, the young woman passed away, lifeless as the air filled with silence. Lance carefully placed her down, then took a blanket next to him to cover her as the three watched. She's been keeping herself alive through will alone, and that's rather... Admirable to say the least despite the horrible treatment she got from that sadistic family.

Teeth clenched. "What is wrong with this kingdom?"

Shiro closed his eyes. There are so many things he wanted to say why this kingdom is rotten to the core but he doesn't want to be reminded of it. All those screaming still haunt him to this day. He turned away from the barn and headed off back to their place. "The mission is complete. Let's go you two."

The two stop him, however. "Wait, he should join us!"

"What?" Another member? No way, not happening. "No, we don't. We already had enough stress for our group when it comes to recruiting members. And I am not risking another one to die like the previous ones we had."

"Oh come on, Shiro!" Pidge stressed, crossing her arms. "We are low on members of our group. Besides, he's a sniper! Think of how he could be useful for us!"

"But he's inexperienced. Just because he killed one guy doesn't mean--"

"We can train him!" Hunk interrupted. The two went on about having a sniper in the group is a good thing, especially to take down bodyguards and enemies undetected.

Of course, Shiro was not convinced.

"We understand you don't want any more deaths, but we need more members. Besides, we can keep him out of the battlefield since his weapon is long range. And we can have Keith be his guard in case someone ambushes him. He's done it before."

The older quirked an eyebrow. Hunk twirled his fingers nervously after realising the implication of the last part. Clearly, Shiro was gonna remind him the time where they did a mission together that almost lead them to their doom but Hunk stopped him from even mentioning it. He does not want to remember and has stated multiple times to have already forgiven the guy.

"Long story short," Pidge paused for a moment. "Recruiting a member wouldn't hurt. As they say, the more the merrier."

Shiro thought long and hard for a moment, before sighing in defeat and the two jumped in joy when he allowed them to take him with them. "Don't make me regret this you two."

Lance let out a yelp when Hunk and Pidge grabbed him by his jacket and found himself being dragged away. "Let go of me! I have to properly dig their graves!"

Alas, they did not listen, as they are discussing his capabilities and the benefits he might give to the team. Although Shiro wasn't too keen on bringing outsiders to their hideout, the two saw something in Lance and they weren't inclined to leave what might be a potential ally. Or better yet, a potential assassin.

And maybe, just maybe, he might be what their boss was looking for.

"You think he'll be useful for missions?" Hunk beamed, still ignoring the sniper thrashing and trying to escape their grasp. "Think of the possibilities that he can take down the enemies with ease!"

"With his skills? Definitely." Pidge couldn't wait to see that. They've been meaning to have a sniper in the group for a while now.

Shiro was about to say something when Lance shouted he still needs to dig the fallen victims' graves, which lead to one of them saying that their gravedigger will fetch the bodies to their hideout and he shouldn't worry. That, of course, led the sniper appalled and baffled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so Lance was dragged against his will as Hunk and Pidge take him to their hideout.
> 
> What is in store for him? Who are these people? Find out next time when I upload another chapter.
> 
> Thank you for reading. It's gonna a slow update so don't expect quick updates as I am rewriting the script versions of these and may end up changing a few things.


	2. Chapter 2

If there's one thing Lance can describe after meeting the rest of Voltron Force, who kill people with no remorse, who only come out when the night, who are hard to reason with. Is that they're peculiar. And friendly? Completely different people than he first initially thought. He was looking out on the balcony, glancing down at the group each minding their own business, three were training in the combat area, two were busy working on something, and the other two were meditating near a pond. It baffled him. This is the most wanted, fearsome Voltron Force the whole kingdom feared? What the heck? What kind of events did he just walked into?

His mind rewinds back the past few weeks when Hunk and Pidge dragged him to their hideout. He gave up trying to slip off from their strong grip now that Hunk was carrying him in his arms, throwing a few complaints under his breath about not agreeing to tag along. Just a few more minutes, till we meet up with the others, was all he got out of them.

The remaining three assassins waited on top of an old abandoned church, with Red remarking of their arrival while Lavender and Indigo simply greeted them though they too were a bit amused from the waiting game. From the posture he's making, he's clearly irritated. "What the hell did you guys take so long? You said it was going to be a quick mission and here you are late than ever-". He didn't finish the sentence once noticing the sniper who was yelling at Hunk to let go of him and cocked his head out of curiosity. "... What is that?"

"Your new boyfriend," Pidge teased. Normally he would tell her to shut up for his preferences but Red let it slide, for now, and instead faced Shiro and Hunk, asking what is the main reason. Hunk in glee responded the sniper is now one of them, with Shiro simply shrugging. Lance gawked at the three, clamouring when did he become part of the group before landing on the ground once Hunk let go of him. Drop him to be exact though he apologised as he was held back up. "Haven't we told you? You're one of us now." Like proud warriors, they all stood with their head high as the moon shone above them, almost blindly due to the four wearing armour. "Welcome to Voltron Force."

Lance just stared speechlessly, then threw his arms in the air as if someone ate the last piece of pie he tried to save for later. "You're all out of your mind! After all the terrible things I witnessed, you expect me to be fine and join you?!"

"Give it up, kid." Shiro patted the sniper's shoulder, causing the other to jump in defence. "Once Hunk and Pidge made up their minds, you can't do anything about it." The two grinned sheepishly despite being called out on it. He knew them too well even if they did deny or confirm. Looking over the sea of trees, Shiro announced they will report to their boss now that the mission was a complete success. The black assassin turned to face Hunk, motioning him to bring the sniper along, who lead out a shocked sound once an arm grabbed him by the waist as if carrying a dog. "Hold on tight, man. We're going at high speed."

Lance barely let out a protest once all of them jumped from the rooftop, landing without a scratch and raced down the forest, with Red going ahead of them. "What kind of development is this?!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After a few turns here and there, they made it back to their hideout which to Lance was a joke. It was an open field of grass and some rock formations planted around. This is their hideout? They cannot be serious. What is he gonna expect? Some magical invisible force field they can just walk straight through and reveal some big building behind closed doors? Well, he would be laughing if it didn't turn out to be true. And the big guy and small girl were rubbing it in for guessing correctly. So they phased through it, and in it, revealed their true hideout. A two-thirds story building standing before them. It was coloured in periwinkle, with the rooftop in white, and made of oak wood with a staircase ascending to the front door. There are even a couple windows and on the 2nd story had a balcony. Next to the building was what appears to be a horse stable, though there weren't any horses around. Hunk explained they're eating on the other side of the area and taken care of by their nanny.

"Our Casa es Su Casa."

Lance just groaned at that. Just shut up and let him process this in peace. Lord give him strength from these people.

Gathering his thoughts as an exhale came out, the sniper turned his heel towards them and, in a calm demeanour, demanded an explanation why they bothered bringing him to their place. He didn't get an answer right away, just passed through while the remaining two stayed behind. Great. Ask a question, they don't answer.

"As much as we'd like to answer, it's midnight, better have some shut eye. And since you're here, we'll take you to your room."

Tomorrow, definitely going to ask tomorrow.

Upon descending the stairway, they bid good nights to their fellow comrades and showed him his room, which to Lance's amusement, colour coded to be blue. Midnight blue to be exact. All doors across them, along with his next-door neighbour, are all colour coded. Pidge stated all their room interiors are the same though they are allowed to personalise if they like.

But Lance didn't care, passed out right then and there on the bed because dammit. He was as tired as a Griogh. Hunk and Pidge simply gawked at the sleeping form who was snoring, so they closed the door in a quiet demeanour and discussed in whispered tones. "We take him in and he's already asleep."

"The guy just had a lot to take in. I mean, seeing dead bodies plus finding out your caretakers are insane is something you didn't expect due to their 'friendliness.' Like, we tried warning the guy the bastard is dangerous but he didn't listen and look what that got us."

"Of course, he didn't listen." And neither could blame him. "But did you see the sudden change? He swung sides and shot the guy in cold blood. That really was unexpected."

"It even shocked Shiro! Which is odd since nothing budges him no matter the obstacles."

Pidge snorted at this. It's true the old man never seemed fazed by anything and that's really a disturbing thought. But everyone knows why. He had seen terrible things from experience and whatever events occurred during his time left him on edge. She shook her head.

With the sniper currently living in their hideout, how will they answer his question? Saying it's due to similar goals is rather common and predictable. Aside from the mere fact, he's skilful like the rest due to uncanny movement and makes a perfect assassin. But if they were honest, it's mostly to increase the size of the group and they can already see him looking at them and back out almost immediately because that sounded very unconvincing and ass-pulled.

Their armours on the other hand...

"Wanna snoop in the other's diaries again?" He rubbed his hands as a dark smile formed, eyes glowing red. "Wonder what secrets lie behind this time."

"If it doesn't involve finding out one of you know who privately doing their business to whoever whom they met or some dream they had every night or worst of all walking in on them, count me in."

Morning came by fast as a couple knocks were made, all coming from the other side. Lance, begrudgingly, got off the bed, stretching that popped a few joints before announcing he'll be out while folding the sheets neatly to its original state. "Morning people, huh?"

What he sees was rather surprising. A boy somewhere around his age, albeit three inches taller, and a short girl somewhere around 2 or 3 years younger wearing casual clothing. Which is a strange sight since these people are assassins.

Huh. So that's what they look like without their armours. If their clothing didn't indicate.

"Um." The short girl started, scratching the back of her head. "We haven't really properly introduced ourselves. My name is Pidge, Pidge Holt to be exact and one of the geniuses in the group."

"And I'm Hunk. Hunk Garret. Also one of the geniuses and tank of the group. Not that we're bragging but it's true."

Hunk and Pidge. Those are some odd choices of naming a child, but who is he to judge. Parents these days will name their child differently, even if it doesn't fit or sound right. He hummed when they asked for his name.

"Lance. Lance McClain. It's, uh, nice to meet you."

Apparently, after returning from the mission, Hunk and Pidge were meaning to introduce him to their friends now that he's living with them, which again the sniper did not agree, and planned to do it in the morning. Which is right now. At this very moment. Well... It's not like he's going anywhere, he's not even familiar with the place, to begin with so why not? Lead the way. He flushed in embarrassment when a growl erupted from his stomach. Shit. "Can't leave without an empty stomach?"

Meeting the other members was rather... Interesting... To say the least.

The first one they meet was near the training grounds which as they put it "the stress release area," throwing sharp objects to the targets with ease. She hadn't noticed the trio until Pidge called her and with command, ended the training, as the targets grounded to the floor and disappeared as they were never there.

"This is Jade, one of our offence teammates who has an affection for animals," She greeted him, offering a friendly handshake which he reciprocates. If his assumption is correct, she's probably a year older than them. Dark brunette hair, a couple tattoos on arms and face, and wearing a training outfit. Lance was a bit concerned about her choice of shoes, how can she run with those things?

Pidge decided to mess with him a little by adding she also likes poisoning those she didn't like, just a hobby she developed when they did missions. Hunk simply tried his best to not laugh when Lance immediately pulled his hand away.

Skin turned pale when Jade winked at him, the glint of her eye screamed not to mess with her. That's fine, he wasn't planning to flirt with her anyway. "Don't give him the wrong idea, though I do take pleasure."

He let an 'oh' sound. She's not even denying it. He'll take a mental note on that. Jade burst into laughter when the sniper backed away, "Buddy, I only do that to bad guys not random strangers."

Outside of the building, they followed the path down the creek where Shiro is currently at. Lance almost had a heart attack upon seeing the black assassin roasting a massive beast in the firewood, tearing a piece of the leg in mouth. Hunk says, and he quotes, "Raised in harsh environments to survive." No wonder the guy is buff and ready to kill you.

The man offered them food, whom happily took it and thanked him but when Lance object after Shiro asked if he made up his mind, he stated he won't give him any and proceeded to finish off his meal. _I don't want any!_ Lance internally screamed.

Speaking of buff, he's surprised, horrified actually, this is the guy the kingdom was after. Wears a suit with a prosthetic arm. He screams danger. Note to self, keep a distance at five yards max. Pidge finds this amusing, pointing that he'll get to know him better than what others say from the fliers. But Hunk knew this will take a long time because he clearly does not like him. "He almost killed me, okay!"

They were supposed to introduce him to Keith but... "He's currently busy sending a couple letters to his old home. Has to do with his father and I don't think he wants others to come in at the moment. We'll see him later." Ah, a private type. From what he's been told, he's one of their offence similar to Jade and the fastest of the group. Also, a bit of a workaholic when it comes to training, as they quote "Release all emotions and direct them to the enemy."

And last but certainly not least, they introduce Samual who was sitting alone on a sofa, with a book in hand. He didn't seem to pay attention to the three presence until Pidge pinched him at the arm, placing the book down for a moment. He got annoyed after that. "What is it, small one?"

"We're just introducing Lance to you guys since he's now living with us." They purposely didn't hear him object to the claim.

His attire didn't seem to appear as an assassin one. Wearing an indigo tunic with designs, brown pants, boots, and jewels of different colours all over. _Likes shiny objects_ Lance guessed. After a small handshake, Samual was curious if he decided to join them, as it was strange for Shiro to agree to add another member of their group. Lance simply shrugged, though he still insists he doesn't want to join. "Hmm. That's too bad." The older went back reading the page he left off.

"Although, since you now know our location, we'll have to kill you to keep the information from going out."

The sniper slumped his shoulders in a manner that read 'Oh great.' This is ridiculous. Why bother bringing him here if they're gonna kill him if they set him free? The situation isn't turning in his favour. "So that's how it is, huh?"

Samual shrugged, "Think it over carefully then."

Lance peeked a little to see the title of the book curiously. _How to Stop Your Friends and/or Teammates from Stealing Your Stuff_. Okay. He's got nothing to say.

As soon as they wrapped up the introduction, a woman in a dress and apron appeared from the kitchen. Hunk and Pidge almost turned a heel when suddenly they were pulled by the ear as she asked them if either of them blew up the side of the building from one of their inventions they created. Both immediately accused the other but the woman wasn't having it and scolded they should never blame someone for their problems and accept it as their own.

"Nanny, this is Lance. Lance, meet our nanny." The two were let go, rubbing their ears. Their nanny turned to face their new member, Lance waving before she welcomed him with open arms. Literally. And the sniper felt his lungs being crushed. "What a handsome young man! Reminds me of my son when I had him."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." They rolled their eyes. "Can you please put him down? He's turning a bit blue there." Lance took a deep breath, mumbling that he didn't mind the hugs, just wasn't expecting it. Their Nanny asked if he planned to join them, Pidge was about to explain when Lance beat her to it. Upon hearing his story, their Nanny gave a disappointing look towards the two and rubbed her temples. "You two are going to be in trouble if our lady disapproved this."

Lance furrowed his brows in confusion, "Who's our lady?"

Another assassin, whom Lance learned him as Keith, came in, announcing to Pidge, Hunk, and Samual of Shiro expecting them to come by the dining room as their boss just returned from her headquarters to check on them. Pidge found this coincidental, "Let's go, sniper. The boss is waiting."

"I have a name you know."

He turns his gaze towards him, seemingly examing him. When blue eyes settled in with navy ones, he realised the other was doing the same thing. He was definitely checking him out... And was that a faint blush?

He's cute. Lance could feel his face mirroring the same and silently prayed no one nor him saw it. Hoo man, he's not used to others take an interest in him, if that's what he's getting. He seemed to be his type though, almost. Is that a long fluffy hair that ends his shoulders? Well whatever hairstyle it is, he totally digs it.

The thought vanished when he turned away, folding his arms, "Judging by his looks, he won't last a day. What a shame." A little cringe was drawn when their nanny berated him in a booming manner for being rude to their guest, team member Hunk corrected.

Eyebrows twitched from the sudden insult and mind boiling in irritation. _Excuse me?_ That does it. He takes back what he thought of him. "You got a problem with that, punk?"

Keith was about to counter back before their Nanny beat him to it, still not done with him speaking so he grumbled something that almost sounded like, "I'm stating the obvious truth, you won't last long, idiot."

"Don't worry about it, Lance," Pidge assured, patting him on the back. "Keith's always like this whenever we bring a new member." And practically does not give a damn. Turning his gaze the moment Keith rolled his eyes to their nanny before taking his leave.

"Somehow I doubt that."

They made their way towards the dining room, where the rest of the assassins waited and Lance was left breathless. Standing before them is a woman with silver hair, a rare colour people had. She wears, to what Lance guessed, a general outfit, tad blue. He noticed the right was covered by a dark eye patch, the sight leaving him curious what caused her to get it. Next to her was a man with ginger hair, an advisor perhaps judging by the outfit. For some unknown reason, he felt the urge to kneel and bow.

She greeted them, quite eager to hear about the results of the operation in details before noticing a new member in the group. "I would also like to hear about this boy who just joined us."

So they explain, the events that occurred yesterday of their mission. The sadistic family, avenging those who suffered at the hands of them, and how Lance got into all this mess. Shiro did object bringing him along to their hideout but Hunk and Pidge kept insisting because of his skills and in needment of gaining more members which lead Lance to demand if that is the sole reason why he's here. Well, it's not exactly (actually, it is) the main reason but they kept their mouth shuts, which is enough of an answer and Lance frowned. The other assassins who hadn't stuck around were surprised when Shiro remarked how the sniper swung sides and annihilate his 'caretaker' after learning the horrifying truth about their activities.

"Interesting. I understand the situation completely." Their boss turned her attention to Lance, extending her arm. "So Lance... Would you like to join Voltron Force?"

The sniper stared down at the hand. "If I decline the offer, you'll kill me?" She smiled, dropping the arm and assured they won't do that but because they brought him here, they would rather have him do labour work in their workshop. She asks him what he thinks and Lance pondered over his thoughts. A simple yet tough decision. He didn't like the idea of working with them to assassinate people knowing of their reputation in the kingdom and is completely against killing others but... If it means to save his village then...

"I..." Fist clenching. "Was planning to go out to speak with the King of Arus-Daibazaal correction-to save my village which is suffering from poverty..." He recalled the bodyguard who told him the truth of the kingdom and anger boiled within him. "But this kingdom is nothing but sick twisted people just like those guys!"

Jade leant back against the wall, "The countrysides are all suffering from poverty because the place is swarmed with corrupt people who want to conquer lands that don't belong to them. If there's anything I learned, the only way to take them down is to find what caused this in the first place?"

Their boss clarified she was originally part of the army at the frontiers who fought against the three races but she learnt of the palace's corruption and defected. She is now a full-fledged member of Voltron Force. Their main goal is to take down those who are corrupted and restore Arus as it once was before Zarkon took over all those years ago. Their boss smiled sadly and Lance wondered if there was something to this story then it's lead on.

The sniper pointed out that even if they take them out one by one, it still doesn't change things and finds it rather impossible to make the world a better a place considering regions outside the kingdom won't be saved like that. It's not realistic.

"It won't be unless you try. It's better to do something about it than sit there and do nothing. Especially if it's getting worse and worse in every each passing time."

There was a pause. "It seems to me you fit more in our criteria than I first thought."

"Why is that?"

She leaned back in her chair, putting one of her legs over the other. "Since you'll be here, I guess a little history about how our group was formed wouldn't hurt."

Motioning him, their advisor took a step and began explaining. Farther out the kingdom, there is this organisation someone their boss knows created after Zarkon took over Arus in an undetectable hideout. It started off with a small group, lead by the person before it grew in size and large scale where others joined for the same cause, named it as the Revolutionary Army. Eventually, as time passed, four people who will end up being the big players joined their army, bringing their best soldiers to aid them against the Galra Empire. She stated their leaders know the previous King of Arus, a fact since they are in friendly terms with him in the peaceful times.

Eventually, they decided to make a unit for coveted jobs such as gathering information through important powerful officials. "And that is us, Voltron Force." He remarked it was inspired by an old tale from ancient times their families told since they were children, a great guardian who protected the kingdoms from beasts that use to roam the planet and the last of its kind. Asked if that is why there are still beasts around, the advisor confirmed though added they are smaller compared to their ancestors.

"Exactly how big?" Lance quirked an eyebrow. The advisor raised one hand up to his neck level for the Guardian and the other with two fingers in a C shape to indicate the size of a human. That's... A pretty big guardian.

At the moment, they are now taking down the palace's scums. And with the army taking action, they will use the advantage and once they find Zarkon, they will take him along with the prime minister and Prince out themselves.

"It is our goal." She stood up from her chair and her advisor stepped to the side. A coat draped her shoulders, back facing revealing their symbol. A thick V with edges that make an invisible triangle from the bottom, coloured in pink. "As Voltron Force, it is our duty to bring peace." She turned to face them. "We devised a plan to win this war. And when that day comes."

"We'll bring back Arus. This kingdom _will_ change."

Lance shifted his gaze to the floor for a moment, before glancing at her. "Will Arus... The original Kingdom... Treats it's people well?"

A nod, "In our oath."

Ah, he gets it now! Voltron Force isn't just assassins, they're good guys stopping the bad guys from hurting people like the ones from yesterday. "So, we're like. Bringing justice to right the wrong!"

Laughter erupted the room, leading Lance confused. How is that funny? He shifted his gaze towards the two, who were quiet. "He's joking right?"

"You naive boy." The sniper felt himself shrink when Shiro looked straight in the eye as face darkened. "No matter how you see it or even flip it around. It's not justice. It is murder. Anyone can die at any moment if such recklessness is made. There's nothing justice about that."

"Everyone in this room has a reason to fight. Just like you. But we are more willing to prepare any circumstances without vain." She stepped down to where the others are, standing firm as her eyes locked towards the sniper. "Do you still not wish to join us even with this knowledge?"

Voltron Force, a group formed to take down those who corrupted the kingdom. Assassins who kill with no remorse nor mercy. Only appear in the night. And probably weird people he met are willing to kill and die to bring back Arus. A kingdom he learned no longer existed. He wasn't sure how long had they've been part of this group and it terrified him how they appear to not be affected by such carnage. They were so used to it that they are now desensitised to them. And the worse part is that two of them are his age and the other is younger. It's as if part of their humanity was consumed by nothing but anger and more inclined to eliminate those who did inhumanely actions to innocents.

But he's not like them. Regardless of who their enemy is or even their reason to fight, he will not let anger consume him. The thought of killing others was still a no to him but he knew deep down, he has to do what's right. For his village. For his family.

After careful thinking, he looked at the young woman before him, eyes filled with determination. "Alright, I'll join Voltron Force. For the sake of saving my village."

"You may not be able to return to your village," Keith reminded. It was in code once joining Voltron Force and while they're freely allowed to send letters to their previous homes through a special portation, they cannot return until the main mission succeeded.

Lance shook his head, mouth tilted to the side. "As long as my village and my family are happy and safe, then it's fine."

 _Putting others before him._ How admirable. Though he rarely smiled, Keith could feel one emerging its way and turn to face the other side so no one could see.

"Great!" Hands clasped to him as she shook them with enthusiasm and Lance was slightly confused when she dropped her seriousness. "Starting today, you will be training with each of your new teammates until it's decided you're ready to be a full assassin. We hope you will get along with them."

If there is Deus out there, he hoped it would be worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lance finally decided to join them, though he's a bit wary about it. He'll be training with his new comrades and learn a thing or two about them.
> 
> Will be editing a few things I missed or added.


End file.
